yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
61/9
Arapça Metin *هُوَ الَّذِي أَرْسَلَ رَسُولَهُ بِالْهُدَىٰ وَدِينِ الْحَقِّ لِيُظْهِرَهُ عَلَى الدِّينِ كُلِّهِ وَلَوْ كَرِهَ الْمُشْرِكُونَ Türkçe Transcript(*) *Huve-lleżî ersele rasûlehu bilhudâ vedîni-lhakki liyuzhirahu ‘alâ-ddîni kullihi velev kerihe-lmuşrikûn(e). *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *O, bir mabuttur ki Peygamberini, müşrikleri istemese de dini, bütün dinlere üst olsun diye doğru yolla ve gerçek dinle göndermiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Elçilerini hidayet ve hak din üzere gönderen O'dur. Öyle ki onu (hak din olan İslam'ı) bütün dinlere karşı üstün kılacaktır; müşrikler hoş görmese bile. Ahmet Varol Meali *Allah'a ortak koşanlar istemese de, hak dini bütün dinlerden üstün kılmak için Peygamber'ini hidayetle ve hak dinle gönderen O'dur. Ahmet Tekin *O, Rasulünü bir hidayet rehberi olan Kur’ân ile ve toplumunuzda hakça düzeni gerçekleştirecek Hak Din ile, âdil bir şeriatla, gerçek medenî kuralları öğretmekle görevli özgürce sorumluluklarını yerine getirmek üzere gönderendir. İlâhlığında, otoritesinde, mülkünde, tasarruflarında, Allah’a ortak koşan, başka otoriteleri olan müşrikler istemeseler de dinini, düzenini bütün inançlara, medeniyetlere, rejimlere üstün ve hâkim kılmak için göndermiştir. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Ortak koşanlar istemese de, dinini bütün dinlerden üstün kılmak için, Peygamberini, doğruluk rehberi Kuran ve gerçek dinle gönderen O'dur.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *O, kendisine ortak koşanlar hoşlanmasa da, dinini bütün dinlere üstün kılmak için peygamberini hidayet ve hak din ile gönderendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Müşrikler istemeseler de dinini bütün dinlere üstün kılmak için Peygamberini hidayet ve hak ile gönderen O'dur. Edip Yüksel Meali *O, elçisini hidayet ve gerçek din ile gönderdi ki onu tüm dinlere üstün kılsın, ortak koşanlar hoşlanmasa da.. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *O, Resulünü hidayet ve hak dinle gönderdi ki, müşrikler istemese de onu, bütün dinlerin üstüne çıkarsın. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O Allahdır ki Resulünü hidayet kanunu ve hak dini ile gönderdi, onu her dinin üstüne çıkarmak için, isterse müşrikler hoşlanmasınlar Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *O (Allah), müşrikler hoşlanmasa da, Resûlünü hidâyet ve hak dîn ile onu (İslâm’ı)dinlerin hepsine üstün kılsın diye gönderendir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *8,9. Allah'ın nûrunu ağızlarıyla söndürmek isterler , Allah ise nûrunu tamamlayıcıdır. Velev ki, kâfirler hoşlanmasınlar. O, o (Mabûd-u Kerîm) dir ki Peygamberini Kur'an ile ve hak din ile gönderdi. Onu her din üzerine yükseltmek için. Velev ki müşriklerin hoşuna gitmesin. Muhammed Esed *Allah'tan başka şeylere ilahlık yakıştıranlar ne kadar öfkelense de, elçisini, bütün bâtıl dinlere 10 üstün kılmak üzere rehberliği ve hakikat dinini yaymak görevi ile gönderen O'dur. Suat Yıldırım *O Resulünü, diğer bütün dinlere üstün kılmak için, hidâyet ve hak dini ile göndermiştir. İsterse müşrikler bundan hoşlanmasınlar. 9,33 Süleyman Ateş Meali *O, Elçisini, hidayet ve hak din ile gönderdi ki müşrikler hoşlanmasa da onu, bütün dinlere üstün getirsin. Şaban Piriş Meali *O’dur Peygamberini kılavuz ve hak din ile bütün dinlere üstün gelsin diye gönderen! Müşriklerin hoşuna gitmese de.. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Resulünü, bütün dinlere üstün kılmak üzere hidayet ve hak din ile gönderen Odur—müşrikler isterse hoşlanmasın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Resulünü hidayet ve hak dini getirmek üzere o gönderdi ki, ortak koşanlar hoşlanmasa bile, onu tüm dinlerden üstün kılsın. *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *It is He Who has sent His Messenger with Guidance and the Religion of Truth, that he may proclaim it over all religion,(5442) even though the Pagans may detest (it). * M. Pickthall (English) *He it is who hath sent His messenger with the guidance and the religion of truth, that He may make it conqueror of all religion however much idolaters may be averse.